burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 617: You Can Run
You Can Run is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season and the ninety-seventh episode overall and is aired as the first part of the two hour season finale. Notes *Clients: N/A *Jason Bly (CSS agent/not a friend), John Campbell (Fiona's ex-boyfriend) *Bad Guys: Olivia Riley Synopsis Michael tries to leave the country with his team, Sam and Jesse are taken captive. Spy Facts As a spy, you spend so much of your life lying, that you have to keep reminding yourself you're doing it for the greater good. It's easy to believe that when the people you're deceiving are your enemies. It's much harder when you find yourself sneaking out on the ones you love the most, to attend a secret meeting in the dead of night. If you need to leave the country quietly, one of the best methods is getting hired onto the crew of a cargo ship. Ports have so much internal oversight, including months of background checks and union wait lists, the police don't pay much attention. The trick is finding a union rep willing to shuffle your paperwork to the top. And then of course, providing him with the proper motivation. When a member of your team is injured in the field, the first priority is extraction - getting them away from the danger as fast as you can. But getting away won't do much good if the person you're trying to save, bleeds out. Which means as soon as you possibly can, you have to stop and figure out exactly how bad the situation is. In the field, capture is always a possibility. That's why spies are trained to resist interrogation. One of the best ways to do this is known as storytelling. Spinning a long-winded, but believable tale that keeps you talking, and them listening. Because the more you talk, the less they can ask questions. The interrogation technique known as the prisoner's dilemma involves turning two prisoners against each other, and seeing which one cracks first. It can still work if you only have one prisoner, as long as you can convince your target he's not alone. In the intelligence world, anyone who isn't actively your enemy is a potential friend. Spies can't afford many grudges. In a pinch, you have to be willing to turn to anyone for help, no matter how complicated your history is. Interrogations are all about finding a person's vulnerability and exploiting it. If they're dumb, you trick them. Scared, you intimidate them. Emotional, you rile them. But if they're trained in all the same ways you are, sometimes all that's left is telling the truth. Cellular phone technology has come a long way in the last 10 years. Land lines, on the other hand, have worked the same way for a century. Which means, making a working home phone requires only very basic equipment. A set of headphones can be turned into a handset by flipping the leads in one of the speakers, and making it a microphone. After that's done, you just need to make a hook switch - a circuit that does the job of the keypad. Then, as long as you can count to 10, and know the phone number you're dialing, you can complete a call to anyone. Intelligence agency safe-houses are designed to be difficult to detect. Still, you can find one if you know what to look for. The biggest tip-offs are transportation and security. If you see 2 armored vehicles parked in front of a run-down, old building with brand new storm shutters, chances are you're in the right place. Using gas as part of a breach is extremely dangerous and rarely done. But if the building is small enough and you can access the ventilation system, it can help you avoid a bloody situation. A hospital vaporizer will allow you to turn the liquid sedative into an aerosol and dilute it with a solvent gas. Once you have the right concentration, you let the A.C. unit pump it into every room. Timing is extremely important when administering an opioid analgesic. You have to wait long enough for the drug to take effect, but not so long that you leave bodies on the ground. At most, you only have a few minutes to inject the sedative's inverse to ensure that no one overdoses and goes into respiratory arrest. In any kind of emergency situation, an operative's greatest enemy is panic. The spike of adrenaline, the increased blood pressure, and the loss of any sense of time can make it impossible to think clearly at exactly the time you need a clear head the most. In those moments, it takes all your training, all your willpower, to pull yourself back from the brink. Full Recap Previously on 'Burn Notice': Michael killed Card and Olivia Riley, a CIA "heavy hitter," is on his tail. On the way out of the building, Sam lied to Riley, who didn't take kindly to this. Michael didn't want to let Sam pay for his mistake. Riley vowed to arrest "all" of Michael's friends. At Nate's grave, someone left a note for Michael that read, "Would love to chat," and included a phone number. 'You Can Run': Michael wakes up in the middle of the night, with Fi asleep, to attend a secret meeting. At an old diner, Michael meets up with Jason Bly, a CSS agent and "not a friend." Bly admits "friend" might have been "a tad generous," but he couldn't think of the right word. Bly wants to offer Michael a deal. He's been tasked with the investigation into Card's murder. He knows Card wasn't a great guy, and he knows he needs Michael's cooperation. Michael wants to know what he gets in return, but Bly tells him that because he killed a man he shouldn't be asking about what he gets. "This is about what your friends and your family get," Bly says. He tells Michael that Riley's reputation is now on the line and she doesn't care who she has to harm to get to him. Bly tells Michael that his old neighbor Sugar has been arrested and he doesn't even know where Sugar is being held. Bly tells Michael that a worse fate could await Jesse, Sam, Fi and Maddy. Bly wants to take Michael in as an official witness of the CSS, but when Michael asks if his friends and family will be safe, Bly hesitates and says he'll "look into it." The cops are coming and Michael realizes Bly called them. Bly says he had to protect them both, and warns Michael that it's Broward P.D., and he can use any of the escape routes he'd already planned. Bly warns Michael before he leaves that he should be open-minded, because this is the last and best deal he's going to get. Michael comes back and Fi is up waiting for him. She's not pleased that Michael met with Bly. Michael tells her about the new possible arrangement, and he says nothing when she asks what happens to him in "this arrangement." Michael says he doesn't know what else to do. Fi wants to stick to the plan to leave and start over someplace new. She doesn't want to talk anymore about Bly or "any kind of deal that puts you behind bars." Michael says, "OK." Michael, Sam and Jesse get to a dock for a meeting. Jesse and Sam don't like how exposed they are. They're trying to get onto a cargo ship as employees, and they have to pay a union rep to push their paperwork to the top of the pile. Jesse is the lookout and sees a big container truck that looks suspicious. It's a CIA ambush, and Riley is leading the way. Michael and Sam realize the union rep set them up. Jesse warns them to get out of the building and they run. Jesse is spotted and Riley sends two men after him. They catch him and arrest him. Michael and Sam set out to steal a car and make a break, while Riley's men bring Jesse to her. She asks him where Michael is and Jesse says he was hoping she knew because "that guy owes me 20 bucks." Michael maneuvers a truck to dump a bunch of barrels and block the path of the agents tracking him down while Sam hot-wires a car. But an agent catches Sam and shoots him through the car door. Michael shoots the agent squarely in the back, hitting him just enough for the bullet to knock him down, but intentionally aiming for the agent's bulletproof vest. More agents are coming after them and the agent tells Michael that they got Jesse already and Sam needs a doctor. He tells Michael not to make things any worse for himself. Michael kicks the guy in the face. Michael races away from the scene and then pulls over to assess Sam's injury. Sam claims "it's nothing a six-pack won't fix." Sam refuses to go to a hospital, claiming the bullet just grazed him. He's more worried about what to do about Jesse. "That's what he's for," Michael says, referring to the agent who is now bound and blindfolded in the back seat. Jesse is being interrogated, and tells a very long story. He claims that Michael is heading toward the everglades. Jesse is not cooperating. Riley is watching through a video feed and says Jesse's being "clever" and it's now "time to show him how serious we are." Riley sends her enforcer in. He punches Jesse in the stomach and face a couple of times. Michael brings Sam back to Schmidt's house and tells Fi and Maddy that Jesse was caught. Michael is hoping the prisoner he took will tell him where they took Jesse. He has to hope Riley's guy breaks before Jesse does. Maddy checks out Sam's wound and sees a full-sized bullet hole and no exit wound. Michael asks Fi to get in touch with her EMT friend to help Sam while Michael goes to interrogate the agent he captured. Michael tries to convince the agent he has another agent captured and that the first person to speak up will go free as a sign of good faith. The other stays as Michael's hostage. The agent leans forward and tells Michael he isn't talking, so he can do whatever he wants with the other guy. The agent says he'll "take a bullet" before he turns on a friend, then asks Michael if he thinks Jesse would do the same. Meanwhile, Jesse is now being beaten with a phone book and still making wise cracks before Riley stops her enforcer from hitting Jesse any longer. He leaves while Riley stays behind to chat with Jesse. Jesse tells Riley he's got "nothing to say" about the shooting of Card. Riley asks him to give her something he can use. Jesse mocks her for supposedly being "some kind of legend" and coming at him with a "good cop, bad cop thing." She says she can erase all the question marks from his record, get him back into the agency with a clean slate, and if he "never met Michael Westen." He wants to know what happens if he says no. Riley tells him she'll "find a nice, dark hole somewhere" to throw him into. She asks him why he'd risk it for people he just met a couple of years ago. Jesse says a clean slate isn't worth it if he has to turn on his friends to get it. Fi's EMT ex-boyfriend, John Campbell, shows up to see Sam's bullet wound. He tells Sam he can do "almost nothing" without surgery. He says he's in danger of septic shock. Campbell says he needs to call it in. He asks Campbell to do what he can there, because if he calls it in, he's putting the whole group in danger. Michael finally comes clean with Dean, the agent he's taken prisoner. He tells Dean about all the things Card has done, the lives he's ended. Dean finally tells Michael he seems like a nice guy so he's going to give him advice. He tells him he's seen Riley operate and that Michael is only making it worse for him the longer he holds out. Riley gives Jesse some coffee and tells him she doesn't believe that there's nothing she can offer him to turn on Michael. She says she "went and did some digging" to find something she could use to tempt Jesse. She brings up the killing of Jesse's mother when he was 9. She mentions a file on a confidential informant that Jesse tried to get for 10 years, using six lawyers and 37 requests. She has it, brings it in and tells Jesse, "it breaks my heart to think the cops kept this file from a little boy who just wanted to find out who killed his momma." Jesse looks stunned. Michael is trying to find something on Dean to get in his head. Fi is frustrated and says she'll go "get in his head." She comes in and tells Dean that while Michael has principles that won't allow him to hurt or kill Dean, she doesn't. She points her gun at Dean's throat and says there's no need. He tells them they can do a clean prisoner exchange. Michael agrees. Fi takes Michael outside and he tells her to lower her voice. Michael tells Fi that Dean broke a piece of metal off the table in the room he's in, and he's trying to escape. Michael says there's tracking equipment on the phone and if Dean makes a call they can trace the call back to Jesse. Fi reluctantly agrees after Michael assures her "this is how we find Jesse." Riley tortures Jesse with the file, and he offers to give her everything about anything he's ever done. She says she just wants Michael's location. Jesse breathes deeply and says he can't give her that. She makes the offer again, saying she just wants an address. She tells Jesse the offer only lasts as long as it takes her to light her cigarette. She goes one step too far, asking Jesse what his mom would have said about what he should do to find her killer. Jesse leans forward and tells Riley she didn't know his mom, and that she would tell him, "You never turn your back on family." He tells her that Michael and the group are his family. She tells him he made the wrong decision. Sam calls Fi over and wants to know what the plan is. Fi tells him to relax because he shouldn't be straining himself. We see Dean breaks through his cuffs and gets to work making a makeshift phone and calling Riley. He makes the call and Michael gets to work tracing Riley's phone. At the same time, Riley has someone on her team trying to get the location of Dean's call, but Schmidt's phone line is scrambled. As soon as Michael triangulates the cell phone signal from Riley's phone, he disconnects Dean's line. He goes into the room where Dean is and holds him at gunpoint, but Dean thinks quickly, throws a paper weight at the ceiling light to create come chaos, rips the gun from Michael's hand while kicking Fi against a wall. Dean is holding Michael at gunpoint when Sam shows up. Straining from his wound, but strong enough to hold up his gun, Sam reminds Dean that he owes him a bullet. Dean drops his gun. Michael thanks him and Sam says, "Yeah, next time guys, just tell me the damn plan." Michael finds the CIA safe house where Jesse is being held. He's outside and calls Fi to let her know. Fi has an idea of how to get into the building through the ventilation system. She asks Campbell for a sedative lots of it in order to knock everyone out. Michael and Fi get onto the roof of the building and start pumping in the sedative. Riley coughs a little while making a plan on a board and one of her men collapses. Riley sees the fumes coming out of a vent and orders everyone out. Riley goes in to get Jesse, who is also feeling faint. She ushers him toward a door at gunpoint, but Michael and Fi blocked it from the outside. With her last breaths, Riley calls for backup and passes out. Jesse moves toward the door, but collapses. Michael and Fi enter with gas masks on. Michael injects Jesse with the sedative's inverse right away while Fi goes and injects everyone else with it. Michael snaps Jesse back to consciousness and they prepare to leave. Jesse sees the file Riley used to taunt him, opens it and sees the pages were all blank. He tosses it aside and leaves with Michael as the cops come near. Bly calls Michael on his cell phone and tells him he's heard Riley's whole team was "attacked." Bly realizes Michael did it and tells Michael that he's digging himself a deeper hole. He again urges Michael to cooperate with him. Michael hangs up on him and drives away. As Fi drives the whole group away, Michael tries to keep Sam alive in the back seat. Michael vows to Sam that he'll do whatever it takes. Sam tells Michael to "just stop." "It's the stuff that you're doing," Sam says. "You've got good reason for things, Mike. You do enough bad things, you become the bad guy. Don't do it, Mike. You're headin' down a dark path, brother." Sam asks Michael to again look him in the eye and swear to him he'll "make this right." Michael does this. Fi, hearing all this, starts to tear up while driving. Sam loses consciousness. Fi calls Jed and says they'll be there in two minutes. Cast Main *Jeffery Donovan as Michael Westen *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne Recurring *Sonja Sohn as Olivia Riley *Alex Carter as Jason Bly *Gary Weeks as Campbell Guest *Patrick Kilpatrick as Dean Hunter *Lochlyn Munro as Dr. Valdecastro *Brett Rice as Union Rep *Brian Brightman as CIA Interrogator Trivia *This episode marks the last appearance of Campbell (Fiona's ex-boyfriend). Continuity Errors Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 6